Black Widow Character Planning
Word Bubble= }' |text font=Pristina |text font size=20 |header font size=20 |header font shadow=1px 1px #000000 |header font=Pristina |bio font=Pristina |age= 18 |height= WIP |weight= WIP |sexuality= WIP |relationship = WIP |birthplace= WIP |weapon= WIP |accent= WIP |quote= WIP |powers= Powers of a child of Hedone (3/6/9 Month Powers reached): #Children of Hedone can focus their pleasure and delight into a beam of emotional energy which will burn anything it touches. #Children of Hedone can bring a state of ecstasy upon another person, making them dazed for a short time. #Children of Hedone can generate a veil out of the emotional energy of pleasure and delight, the veil would protect them from damage for a short time, but it cannot be used if the child doesn't have the pleasure and delight to fuel it. #Children of Hedone can cause people of their preferred gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time (in the case being that they are bisexual or pansexual etc it would be the gender of their current or most recent partner). #Children of Hedone gain strength from acts and feelings of lust. #Children of Hedone emit an aura of lust, causing people to feel at least slightly aroused and desire pleasure when their around. #Children of Hedone cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hedone can automatically tell whether someone’s had sex, how often they’ve had it and how good it was. #Children of Hedone can lower or increase someone’s desire for sexual intercourse or simply wiping it out. A libido increase can be resisted by sheer willpower and will only last for a short time. Depending on their libido before. #Children of Hedone can boost someone’s feelings of enjoyment or remove them and generate a fair amount of pain and discomfort. Both feelings can distract an opponent and give the user a chance to attack or flee. #Children of Hedone can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-touch for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Hedone must touch the skin of the other person. #Children of Hedone can turn their pleasure and delight into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs (Such as animals or golems) and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only one combative item or semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly twice the size of the one that conjured it. The longer they maintain combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. #Children of Hedone can feed off the sexual pleasure they’ve felt or caused in their lives and become an embodiment of pleasure. This would make them more powerful, enhancing their physical prowess, rate of healing and power over emotional energy they previously possessed. This only lasts for a short time, after which the user will be so exhausted they’d lack the ability to even move for some time. #Children of Hedone often suffer from high sex drives, getting easily aroused. Sometimes even getting to the point where they are diagnosed with nymphomania. #Children of Hedone tend to make very good sexual partners, even when it’s their first time. #Children of Hedone can feel enjoyment and delight from the smallest things. |user=Kevin Mo |user show=Kevin |time= } }} |-| Theme= Widow's Carnation |-| Ideas= *Her father was a professional pornstar who did homosexual sexual intercourse with other males. While when he first met Hedone, he believed that his sexual orientation was straight, he later came to realization that he is indeed bisexual with a preference of males. Being a single father, he needed a money for him and his child so he accepted many pornographic jobs. Unbeknownst the pornography studio he worked for, the sex partner he is paired up with one day has an STD. Thus this led to her father receiving it. Earlier the year he had met another man and they became partners; after hearing about what happened, her father's boyfriend abandoned him and began cheating on her father with other men. Being left with an STD and abandoned and alone, her father left his child with one of his co-worker and then committed suicide. *Her adoptive father was loving at first, but after his girlfriend broke up with him he became violent and sexually abusive. He would forcefully rape her; he threatened that he will do anything to make her life miserable if she told anyone about this. *In her early highschool years, she met a male who she instantly fell in love with. The boy found this as a way to use her. A drug addict he was, he tricked her into giving her the only money she had left. Behind her back, he already has a girlfriend whom he truly loved. **When the cops were at his school, in fear of being discovered possessing drugs, he hid the drugs in her bag. She caught a lucky break when she did not get caught. *Walking home one day, a senior at her school took advantage of her and raped her in an alley. She was left alone naked, found by a passerby. *When she was eighteen, she was alone at bar. A man approached her and when she was not paying attention he sneaked small amounts of ketamine into her drink. She soon passed out unconscious and he took her behind the bar and she was once again raped. *After the pain she received from men, her personality took a complete turn when she developed Dissociative Identity Disorder. She saw men as nothing but use woman for their good. From her innocent and weak personality she became a twisted, seducing killer that uses cruel and inhuman ways to "torture" men who are just like her adoptive father and former boyfriend. *She wears low-cut clothing that leaves very little to the imagination. **She acts all alluring and irresistible to lure men with her innate powers as a child of Hedone and have sexual intercourse with them. When they are vulnerable in the aftertaste of pleasure, she murders than with her own unique signature (impaling her victim's throat with a stiletto heel and let them die slowly and painfully. *She is smart and makes sure that she leaves no evidence of her doings behind. *She now secretly transformed her quarters in her faction to be the place where she offers her sexual acts in exchange for money and unknown the men, their life! Her room is comprised of the colors: red, pink, magenta, purple, and etc. She has a double bed for her "client" and herself along with stereo speakers for erotic music. |-| Personality= In Reality: :She is seen as a person who enjoys and frequently partake in the act of sexual intercourse with various and numerous man (in another words, a "slut"). As none of them know of her intentions, they do not know that she's in fact manipulative (instead of being easily manipulated herself) and very clever in her physical acting and mental planning. To Other: :She is a free soul with a carefree and WIP personality To Her Victims: :WIP |-| History= WIP |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hedone can focus their pleasure and delight into a beam of emotional energy which will burn anything it touches. #Children of Hedone can bring a state of ecstasy upon another person, making them dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hedone can generate a veil out of the emotional energy of pleasure and delight, the veil would protect them from damage for a short time, but it cannot be used if the child doesn't have the pleasure and delight to fuel it. #Children of Hedone can cause people of their preferred gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time (in the case being that they are bisexual or pansexual etc it would be the gender of their current or most recent partner). Passive #Children of Hedone gain strength from acts and feelings of lust. #Children of Hedone emit an aura of lust, causing people to feel at least slightly aroused and desire pleasure when their around. #Children of Hedone cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them, they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hedone can automatically tell whether someone’s had sex, how often they’ve had it and how good it was. Supplementary #Children of Hedone can lower or increase someone’s desire for sexual intercourse or simply wiping it out. A libido increase can be resisted by sheer willpower and will only last for a short time. Depending on their libido before. #Children of Hedone can boost someone’s feelings of enjoyment or remove them and generate a fair amount of pain and discomfort. Both feelings can distract an opponent and give the user a chance to attack or flee. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hedone can infuse magic into their grasp and ‘charm-touch’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-touch for a few minutes or until control is relinquish; the child of Hedone must touch the skin of the other person. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hedone can turn their pleasure and delight into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs (Such as animals or golems) and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence; however, only one combative item or semi-living construct can be conjured at a time and it cannot be larger than roughly twice the size of the one that conjured it. The longer they maintain combative items and semi-living constructs, the more it drains their energy, so they are more limited for the time they can keep these things cohesive. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Hedone can feed off the sexual pleasure they’ve felt or caused in their lives and become an embodiment of pleasure. This would make them more powerful, enhancing their physical prowess, rate of healing and power over emotional energy they previously possessed. This only lasts for a short time, after which the user will be so exhausted they’d lack the ability to even move for some time. Traits #Children of Hedone often suffer from high sex drives, getting easily aroused.Sometimes even getting to the point where they are diagnosed with nymphomania. #Children of Hedone tend to make very good sexual partners, even when it’s their first time. #Children of Hedone can feel enjoyment and delight from the smallest things. Category:Character Planning Category:Normal Priority